


Under the mask

by JAKishu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Baskerville Research Facility, Doctor John, Hurt Sherlock, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Multi, Parent Death, Revenge, Sherlock Gets Shot, Teenage Sherlock, Torture, Undercover Missions, Worried Mycroft, assassine, cold Sherlock, goverment, hitman sherlock, school boy sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Watching your parents die is bad but watching them being tortured and killed by enemies of the country is worse. After their death young Sherlock and Mycroft enter a life their parents never really wanted them to choose. On different way try two brothers to revenge their parent’s death.





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> This and many more of my Sherlock works need a beta. Who is interested in please contact me. I would like to have a beter quality on my work so everyone who is reading it can enjoy it.

Mycroft was gone for the night. It didn’t happen often that the two brothers are separated but with his five years Sherlock already know how to enjoy his parents without his big brother. Currently he was reading a book about invention in the nineteenth century. His father had brought him the book as a present as he came back from a business trip. Sherlock doesn’t need presents, he was just happy when his parents came back.

Speaking of his parents, they had another heated conversation, the third this day about Mycroft and Uncle Rudy´s plan to let him start BEC, whatever that is. Most time these conversations are about politics and government stuff Sherlock isn’t interested in and he ignores it. But before anyone things his parents fight all day that is wrong. The conversations never get loud; they are heated, filled with emotions and passion. Sherlock actually likes the way his parents discussed everything, starting with Mycroft´s and Sherlock´s education, over parenting stiles and of course their work. It never ended in a fight. They were talking until the topic was done, a problem was solved and the solution satisfied everyone. And if it takes two days of argument, it would take that long and no one goes to bed before they are not finished.

Most times Sherlock just ignores it and listens to the waves of emotion filling the room. He loves his family and wouldn’t want to change a thing in his life. But what he hears in the conversation about Mycroft indicates a few changes for the future. Not that was a bad thing. Mycroft told him that he wants to visit a special school that would provide him with the knowledge he was searching for but for that he needs to go to another place. He hopes that their parents would allow it and it sounds like that was the topic currently. Mycroft´s future and his leaving to live somewhere else.

“Sherlock, darling?” Caught in his thoughts Sherlock surfaced and looked at his mother. “It´s time for bed, get ready:” It is pretty late but Sherlock wasn’t a typical child with a fixed bed-time. If needed he was allowed to stay up longer.

“Okay, Mummy.” He stands up to get ready with a bathroom visit and changing closes. “Mummy, can I have a sleepover at Uncle Rudy´s too, best with Mycroft together?”

She smiles at her son. “Yes of course, we can ask Uncle Rudy tomorrow when he and Mycroft come back. Can I have a kiss before you go upstairs?”

Sherlock giggles, he loves the coddling that his mother was doing and he was sure that he will still like it at the age of twelve, Mycroft told him in secret that he loves it too but at his age you should start to act like you don’t like it or Mummy will do it the rest of you live. Not that he was against that idea. “Yes Mummy.”

He walks over to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Can I have a hug too?” Sherlock hugs her. He loves hugging his Mother and there was nothing better. “And I think I need a serious cuddle.” She winks at him and pulls her son in a good long cuddle. Both laugh and hold on to each other without minding their surroundings, including time.

Mr. Holmes watches them and feels pure love for this picture of family. They had another discussion about Mycroft´s early decision to follow their footsteps. Not that it was an unusually wish of his son. He told his parents that he will follow them since he was old enough to understand what they were doing.

Thinking about his sons who are both genius he was proud and sad at the same time. They would achieve amazing things in their live but watching his children grow up without any real interest at being children was a bit sad and he hopes that they won´t miss it at a later time of their live.

Right now both he and his wife have decided that their children, at least Mycroft, can make decisions on their own. That the reason that the conversation they had about him entering BEC had ended. They will have a talk with their son and if he wants to go for the right reasons, who are they to stop theirs sons from following their plans and dreams.

* * *

The family idyll was suddenly interrupted by the harsh opening of the door. In less than a second the room was filled with armed und mask gun man. Mr. Holmes had jumped up in his seat and Mrs. Holmes hold Sherlock very close, pressed at her chest, covering his eyes and ears to protect him from whatever would follow.

“Mr. Holmes, Mrs. Holmes I think we will continue our conversation. I hope you remember where we had stopped.” An unmask man steps in the room, half his face covered in ugly burn scars and known by the Homes´, right now the only thing that matters was to save their son because they were already dead. Confirming this with a look in each other’s eyes they get ready for everything.

“Yes Mr. Moriarty we remember you and that we saw you die in the fire but dying isn’t your style right?” Mr. Holmes tries to get the whole attention in the room, there was no way to get Sherlock out without them noticing but at least he can distract them from his wife and son.

But as always Moriarty reads his intention walks over to his wife and stops out of her reach. “You can give me your son, we have a little chat, you two will probably be dead in the end but your son I will let him go when we are finished.” Disbelieve was all his wife´s eyes scream but she couldn’t open her mouth to say something, four of the seven guns were pointing at her and Sherlock. “You can also wait until I will have my fun with you child and then I promise you is he the first thing that will die tonight. Decide, NOW.” The last word was shouted and Sherlock flinched in his mother’s arms. He didn’t understand what was happening but the fear from his mother, he could feel it deep in his bones. “Let go of him and I will only play with you two or keep him then is he the first.”

There wasn’t really a direction to make. Slowly and without letting Moriarty out of her sight she pulls Sherlock away from her chest. “Sweetheart do you remember what I told you about ‘danger nights’?” Sherlock nods. “This is one. I want you to go over to this man and close your eyes and ears. Your father and I we love you and nothing will happen to you. But close your eyes and ears, okay.” With a last kiss on his forehead Moriarty takes Sherlock away from her.

“The real fun begins now.”


	2. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'E' is for this chapter

His parents had prepared him for ‘danger nights’ but he was only a child and as the bad man took him away from his mother he starts to cry. He could hear his mother shush him but he wanted the bad man gone and be back in his mother´s arms.

“Child.” The voice of the bad man was close to his ears and Sherlock looked up. “If you not stop crying this second I have to break my word. I told your mother that I wouldn’t touch you, so stop crying, it´s annoying.” Sherlock froze, the cold eyes pierce into his soul and all shouting and crying, every bit of fight was gone. He can’t move and he would watch his parents die like the man had told them. “Good. Now be a good by and stay here.”

Moriarty sits down with the child, they had moved to the hall and he finds the stairs very comfortable. His men position the Holmes´ in front of him. These two agents of the British government had brought him so much pain and lost (financially) that it wouldn’t be fair to let them go off easy.

The best thing was that crying child. They would not move or try anything with his little hostage. He also could hurt them on a whole new level. Let a child watch the torture and death of his parents and damage it for his whole life.

“How nice to follow me voluntarily, I like it when everything works out fine. So you child will now witness your death.“ He stops there, dramatic break to enjoy his enemies desperate faces. “How painful it will be is your choice.” He liked to hurt them before the physical pain even starts.” Let´s see: the first one who talked will get a bullet into his or her head and I was told that is a painless way of dying. The other will endure a bit of pain, who knows what else you two are hiding.” He smiled because they wouldn’t choose the easy way. This agents and every one that has the same … let’s call it education would not open their mouths, there was no way they would give up. He wasn’t even sure he wants them to break. The more pain the more fun he gets.

“Second option I will start with … Mrs. Holmes and then go over to Mr. Holmes, what a nice idea and if no one talks I will get the information from someone else, at least I had a bit fun with you.” Moriarty places Sherlock on his lap and holds his hand. “Child, I know you have a brother, if you close your eyes I will continue with him.” He holds the child´s hands in place and Sherlock looked to his parents.

“It´s alright Sherlock just do what the man tell you to do. Whatever happen don’t fight. We lov…” Mrs. Holmes was interrupted by the shot from a gun and falls to the floor. You have to say that she doesn’t scream in pain. Moriarty had pulled the trigger and aimed at her knee.

“You are talking far too much about the wrong things. Better tell me what I wanted to know the day you thought that fire would burn me.” Moriarty plays with the loaded gun far too close to Sherlock for his parents liking. But what could they do. He was the safest with the monster that would kill them.

Sherlock cried silent tears. He knows what would follow. His parents explained it a thousand times that they had a very dangerous job and if a situation like that would happen they would die while protecting their secrets. Because would the secrets fall in the wrong hands this world would no longer be safe to live in. They also told him that they love him and that Sherlock must never tell anything to the bad guys. He has to be strong and never fear death. There are worse things that can happen to you then death. So Sherlock does what his parents told him to do, listen to the man that will kill them in front of him and be quiet.

Both Holmes´ stayed silent, even the child doesn’t make a sound. “Good, how about this beautiful blue eyes you have in your skull, I don’t think you will need them anymore.” Without another warning one of Moriarty´s man stepped forward and peels one eye after the other out of the woman´s skull, now she cries and screams but the man doesn’t stop. The woman isn’t talking and so is her husband. Moriarty could see the pain in his eyes and as they had finished this step Mrs. Holmes fell to the floor and stays their shaking in pain and bleeding on the carped.

“That wasn’t very helpful, oh I know would someone be a sweetheart and pull out a few of her fingernails, I heard that is a very sensitive spot, many nerves and so on.” Moriarty speaks as if he was bored, could be the case. His man walked to the woman on the floor and starts with the left hand. He wasn’t watching the woman, he was focus on Mr. Holmes, it was no use to wait for an answer form her, she would be so far gone in a few minutes that she wouldn’t remember her name or sensitive information from the British government.

A small smile appears on his face as he sees the tears in Mr. Holmes eyes, the best thing was that he could continue with his game until both where dead. It wouldn’t get him anything, except a bit of fun. He feels the child on his lap shake, it was amazing how much self-control he had but it wasn’t impotent. He was a man of his word so the child would live, a far better way to ensure permanent damage to the child´s soul.

“That´s enough David, be a good boy and let the lady alone. I think I will go back to her later.” Looking at the unconscious figure on the floor he had a better idea. “No wait better idea. Get me her heart.” Both Mr. Holmes and the child froze in fear. Yes, they had knew what would come but seeing it was a whole new thing.

David opens Mrs. Holmes chest with a huge knife, everywhere was blood but the man didn’t mind. That was the best thing, Moriarty had picked his man especially for missions like that, brutal and merciless. “David stay there for a second.” He lifts the child down from his lap. “Child you will go over to David, the nice man with the heart forms your mother in his hand. You will bring it to your father and then come back to me. Understand?” The child looked up at him in fear, he loved that look. The child nods and turns, it walked to the corps of his mother and takes the offered heart. The blood was dripping down his fingers and soaks his cloths. On shaky legs the boy walks to his father and would prefer to stay with him. But even the father understood what he had to do.

Mr. Holmes takes the heart out of his son´s hands and told him with his tear filled eyes to go back to the man that had let his mother be killed a minute ago. “And the people say I would never give them anything. I gave you the heart of your wife, isn’t that nice of me?” Moriarty tells him in a mocking voice, with one of his fingers he scratched his chin and follows the deep lines of scar covering it.

“Now Mr. Holmes, I think we were very productive tonight, what do you say? Is there anything you would like to share with the class? I think your son here learnt a lot, guess we can continue our little lessen.” Winking at Mr. Holmes who was mute from anger, grieve and helplessness. He had to watch the man take Sherlock´s hand and walking over to them. His wife´s body lay there, only a few meters from him, mutilated and Sherlock´s eyes told him that his son would never find his peace with this day. Every good thing that happens until today would be erased and it would poison every good memory he ever had.

“I have nothing to say to you Moriarty. You are what is wrong with the world. People like you must be destroyed and I will never help you or your kind to darken our world.” Proud he lifts his head and stared into the monster´s eyes from his position on the floor.

“Fine. We had a nice chat, I would say let’s do it again but THERE WILL BE NO NEXT TIME.” The last part was shouted into Holmes´ face and with the mad look in his eyes he let go of Sherlock´s hand. The boy stayed and looked at his father. Moriarty walks around the kneeing man takes a knife and slice his throat. The blood shoots out of the man’s neck right on Sherlock, the boy didn’t flinch, he was completely in shock.

“Good boys get ready we are finished here.” Moriarty let the lifeless body of his enemy fall to the floor, ignoring the mess he left behind and the shattered child and they close the door to the house behind them. This mission was complete. He had a bit of fun, at least tried to get something out of them and will now continue with the next agent on his list.

* * *

Mycroft was excited to tell his parents and his little brother about his day with Uncle Rudy. He couldn’t wait to tell them all about BEC; they got a guided tour and everything. The principal was very interested in Mycroft joining the school, like he called it.

“Do you thing they will let me go? Mummy and father weren’t really happy about it.” Mycroft asks his uncle.

“I think when you talk to them and tell them your plans and dream they will listen. They know you are far too smart for your own good and that BEC will give you the opportunity to use it for your advantage.” Uncle Rudy smiled at his nephew. He was proud of the boy, not only because of his intelligence but also for his ambition to achieve great things in his life.

He parks in front of the door and stops Mycroft at his arm. Something was wrong. “Wait a second.” And Mycroft stayed on his seat. Rutherford Holmes, gets out of his car, closes the door and looked it. Mycroft would be safe inside, with a drawn gun he walks over to the house. In huge bloody letters was a ‘M’ painted at the door. And the smell told him that it was blood but it was dry. The door wasn’t looked and he enters the slaughter house.

The light from the day shines inside and give the whole scenario a gruesome look. There on the floor sat his five year old nephew, covered in blood between the bodies of his parents. He must sit there since hours. Rudy puts the gun away and walks over to Sherlock. The child didn’t look at him. Frozen in shock. “Sherlock, it´s me, Uncle Rudy, I will bring you outside now. Mycroft is waiting for you.” He covers the child with his jacket and lifts him up from the sea of blood.

Outside he could see Mycroft´s worried face he opens the door of the car and the older brother jumps out and runs to them. “Mycroft, you can´t go inside. Hold your brother, that is the most impotent thing right now. Let him feel that he is safe and loved and don’t let go of him.” Mycroft only a child himself, nods and tights his grip on Sherlock. His little brother had said nothing and wouldn’t do so for a while.

Rutherford gets his phone out; he doesn’t need to call someone, only write a code word to a special number, an investigation and cleaning unite would be here in no time. He stays with his two nephews, now parentless. He was the next in kind, they would come with him.

As the ambulance arrives he takes the two boys to the paramedic, one is checking up Sherlock for injures but the child has not even a scratch. Mycroft understands what happens and waits; he doesn’t cry and didn’t run into the house to his dead parents. He stays outside with his brother.

* * *

Sherlock woke out of his static as they arrived at Rudy´s house. He takes his brothers hand and both follow the man inside. “I think you two want to sleep in the same room for a while. “Mycroft nods, Sherlock just stared at him.” I know this is a bit much right now but we will find a way. I promise.”

It was already late as the two children arrived at their new home and after a good wash for Sherlock they dress in their pajamas and Mycroft takes Sherlock to sleep in his bed. He doesn’t want to be alone and he thinks Sherlock feels the same, even when he can´t voice his wishes right know.

They had lost their parents and after what Uncle Rudy had told him, was Sherlock a witness to everything. They would do everything to find the man that killed his parents but it wouldn’t get them back.

* * *

The next morning was strange; Rutherford had a few days off to get everything sorted after the death of his brother and sister-in-law, with the two children who would live with him now and everything else. It was planned that Mycroft would start at BEC to the beginning of the next year, only a few weeks from now but he wasn’t sure that was the right thing. He knows why he never married or got children; in their line of work it was too dangerous.

Mycroft and Sherlock enter the dining room for breakfast and it didn’t look as had ether of the brothers much sleep. What surprised him the most was Sherlock. The childlike, trusting look had disappeared from his eyes. They were filled with hated, anger and all eating hunger for revenge. He had saw eyes like that before and he knows that nothing would change that look on the child, not even if he gets revenge. Challenged with a new task he wants at least try to talk to them but Sherlock cut him before he had a change to say something.

“You will let me go to BEC too. But not the division where Mycroft is going, I want the active one.” He hadn’t even thought that Sherlock knows of that.

“Sherlock I know tha-“ Sherlock interrupts him again.

“No you don’t, I will start there the same time Mycroft starts with his thing. In a few weeks. I will not let you talk me out of this.” Sherlock turns around without even sitting at the table and eat breakfast.

Mycroft starts to speak as Sherlock was out of the room. “Four weeks, than we will go to BEC.” With that he sits down and starts to eat. But saving some of it to bring it up to their room for Sherlock

Rutherford was horrified about what would happen and knows no way out of this. These children will get the tools to revenge their parents and prevent incidence like that with their education at BEC but they are children and they would lose that privilege of being children by entering the school. For Mycroft, okay he wants that but Sherlock was only five, he knows nothing about the real life and will start a shadow one. He sighs and tries to think about a way out, he has four weeks lest.


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains attempt rape a UNDERAGED BOY  
> Stop here when you can´t read it.

_Ten years later_

"How is he?" Rutherford Holmes asks his nephew. Mycroft looks up from his paper work. His uncle visits rarely because of the guilt he feels every time he looks at him or Sherlock.

"What do you think? He is the same. The same since ten years, nothing changed, why should it today." Mycroft doesn’t intent to chase away his family but he is rather busy at the moment and has no time to disgust the never changing emotional state of his baby brother.

"I heard he had yesterday his first mission." Mycroft who had returned to his work looked up again. His uncle had aged more than he should but they work in the same business, he knows he doesn’t look like he is in his early twenties ether.

"He did well. Target was eliminated without any problems." He didn't want to go into details, not only for his uncle´s sake but also his own. The background of this mission was sickening.

"Who was it?"

"Uncle, you don't want to know believe me." Uncle Rudy stands up from the seat he had taken and throws a newspaper on Mycroft’s desk.

"You let him take down Magnussen? That sick, prevent monster. He is fifteen." The last part was screamed into his face and makes Mycroft angry, more than angry.

"I know how old he is and this was the reason why it was the perfect mission for him because he looks like twelve, that bastard likes them more the younger and more innocent they are. And before you say it I tried to stop him." Mycroft was breathing heavily, thinking about everything that could have happened. His baby brother could have been raped and worse.

"Did you talk to him?" Uncle Rudy sounded a bit less distressed and Mycroft nods. "Did he say anything, anything at all?"

"No. He said he is fine after I ask him how he is feeling after his first job, his first kill. Yes he is fine. But only because he hadn’t felt a single emotion since the day our parents have died. I’m not sure he really knows why he is doing it." He sighs he had still the picture of the small child in his head who laughs and likes to read and misses him.

"Sorry, I know you try your best. He is now an official member, right." Mycroft nods. "Then there is nothing that could change it." Uncle Rudy looks out of the window, Mycroft follows his look. It was early morning, the sun was rising and a new day starts with a monster less and a new born one. Because both men didn't have any illusion about Sherlock’s future, he will become the best in what he is doing and it is all the same. Sherlock will become a monster to kill other monsters. The difference was that he was still follows the rules.

* * *

Sherlock looked at the file in front of him. Finally he could start working after ten years of training of fighting, learning and surviving he could use his skills to erase all evil from this world. He doesn’t care what he has become or will become. He sees the fear of the monster every time he meets his brother or his Uncle Rudy but it changed nothing.

With a last look at his target he gets ready. He knows he looks younger than he is. With his fifteen he is legally still a responsibility to his guardian. With his entering BEC his uncle had given his official right to order Sherlock’s live away.

His target was a man with the name Charles Augustus Magnussen. Owner of the Londoner newspapers and keeper of far too many 'pressure points' like he calls it. This time he had gone too far and the government had decided to get rid of him. Fortunately Mr. Pressure Point has his own dirty little secret. He likes boys, young boys, the younger the better.

Sherlock was dressed in the sixth grad uniform from some private primary school in London. He would use it as a cover, his cover to get his targets interest. He should be sad that he never got the change to wear his own uniform for school. He never went to a normal school.

He knows Magnussen route out of the city and he would play the runaway that wants to go out of town to visit his friend. The imaginary parents are against the friendship, perfect story to get to him.

The picture of his target in the company of young boys were at the back of the file. He hadn't looked to close at them. He doesn’t want to think about it, he doesn’t want to be touched but if it was necessary for his mission he would endure it. Like he would endure everything else when it brings him what he needs. What right means access to Appledore.

* * *

Sherlock walks down the road that leads out of the city, due to the late hour there weren´t many cars and he would wait until he gets the sign from his team. The two cars in front of Magnussen limousine will be his colleague who will ignore his hitchhiker sign. The one after will be Magnussen who should stop. The sign comes and Sherlock throws his communication device away his arm lifts and his thump goes up.

The first car passes without slowing down, the second slows while Sherlock is under a street light, Magnusson’s car is right behind them and the driver is forced to slow down. As the second car passes he takes a deep breath and puts the mask of his cover on.

Magnusson’s car stops a few meter in front of him. Sherlock let a smile appear on his face and runs to the open window.

* * *

Magnussen had enough of London for one day, the weekend will be pure bless. He will open one of the older bottles in his collection. … His thought were interrupted by the driver using the break. The car in front of them had slowed down. "Why are we slowing down?" He doesn’t need to rise his voice his driver and every employee was more than afraid of him and what he could do. No one would hesitate to follow his order or answer a question.

I’m sorry sir. It appears that there is a hitchhiker." As they came closer the driver got a better look. "Sir I think it’s a child."

That was enough to get his attention. More than the old bottle he would like some company. "Stop the car. We can’t let the child on the road, can we?"

As they stopped and he opens the window the boy came running to them. "Hi, thanks for stopping, you leaving the city right. Could you take me a bit?"

The boy looks around twelve or thirteen not much older. He wears a school uniform he recognizes from a few of his business partner, a boy from a good family. That would be something. "Hop in." He opens the door and the boy slides on the seat next to him. "You can call me Charles what is your name and why are you out here in the middle of the night. 

* * *

 

"My name is William but you can call me Billy, I don't like my name." The car started and the sweet boy puts his seat belt on as if it was something normal to get picked up by a stranger. Magnussen licks his lips.

"Where are you heading in your school uniform?" He checked the boy from head to toe, perfect.

"I’m on the way to my best friend. My parents don't like him and forbidden me to visit him. So I told them I have a sleepover at a classmate’s house." Billy looked proud at his plan.

"This has to be a very special friend." Magnussen loved the rebellious eyes and the will inside them. A strong boy, he will love to break that spirt.

"I love him, he is my best friend since I can remember and nothing will stop me to see him. His father got a new job after he had none for years but the whole family had to move." Now he looked sad. A hand on his head who petted his wild curls let him look up in dead eyes and a fake smile that should say 'I want only the best for you' and Billy smiled back.

"You are right; no one should be allowed to keep you away from your friend." He pulls the boy a bit closer in a half hug, surprised about the easiness the boy followed. Maybe he doesn’t get much physical affection at home.

"Charles, do you have water or something like that, I’m really thirsty but mine is gone already. I didn't plan well enough." Magnussen reached for a box in the corner and gets a specific bottle of water, with something special inside.

"Here you go, I don't have juice but water is the best when thirsty." Smiling and happy about it Billy takes the bottle.

"Thank you Charles." Half of the bottle was empty before they had set back in their seats. Magnussen listens to the chatting boy. Who tells him stories about his friend and how unfair it was that his parents could tell him what to do and slowly the boys eyes start to fall, the bubbling stopped and from one second to another Billy sinks unconscious onto Magnussen shoulder.

The boy was sleeping and he puts his head into his lap. "Soon you will be mine." He strokes through the black hair. "Driver, hurry up I have something important to do." The driver stepped on the accelerator as they left the city behind. He felt sorry for the boy but he couldn’t say something against it. Having to boys himself he knows who would take the child’s place.

* * *

Sherlock tasted the drug right away but he keeps drinking. He had built up a resistance against most drugs and this one would only make him tired and heavy headed for an hour. After telling his target a few selected stories that where build from truth he pretended to get tired and fell asleep. He let himself relax and Magnussen leads his body into his lap he let him.

He concentrates at to things. Relaxing his body and clearing his mind. The next step would be the hart one.

As the car stopped the door was opened and the driver lifts Sherlock out of Magnussen arms. "Prepare him like the others and bring him into my room."

Sherlock let himself be carried away. Someone takes his clothes away and places him on something soft, a bed or a sofa. Magnussen enters and light smell of wine meets Sherlock’s nose. He pretend to sleep for another ten minutes before he plays the awaken part. He was a good actor, the best according to his teacher at BEC.

* * *

The child starts to wake up after Magnussen had finished his first glass of wine, a delicious Merlot, one of his favorites when you want to call it. His driver had taken the child’s clothes and beautiful as he was born Billy laid on his sofa. His soft childlike skin was touching the very spot he will sit later on.

Billy’s eyes open and the still glassy eyes look confused around the room until they find him. "... Charles? ... Where are we?" As Billy touched his head, probably getting a headache from the sleeping drug the boy notice his nudity, he covers himself as good as he can while blushing and looking for his clothes. "What happened to my clothes and where am I. I want to leave." Magnussen enjoys the growing fear and sees with pleasure the moment as Billy realizes he was in real danger.

Until this point, his runaway thing, the search for his friend, the hitchhiking it was more of a game, an adventure. But now Billy find himself back at the real world and Magnussen smells the fear, his mouth is watering. He would enjoy this boy more than the other, maybe he will keep him.

As the first tear start to grow in the boys eyes he could feel himself get incredible hart. That was enough. He would stop the whole foreplay think he wants the boy now.

Magnussen presses the number one on his phone while the boy watches him frozen in place. "Take the night of, leave and come back in the morning." He orders his man. They know what happens and wouldn’t interrupt even when house was burning down. "Now we have the house for ourselves. What do you think Billy, I have a few ideas to make your evening very ... special."

Billy sunk into the cushions and tries to make himself smaller.

Magnussen stands up and walks around the table to sit next to the frighten boy. "We can help each other, you want to meet you friend, right?" Billy nods and pulls his legs closer to his body. "I could get him for you and you two could stay with me. No parents to stop you from meeting and we could have a bit fun together. As he mentions his friend the boy’s eyes had lit up but now he starts to cry and shake his head. He understands his situation and doesn’t want his friend to get hurt too.

"Fine than we will have a bit fun." Billy sees the bulk in his trousers and swallows. A reaction that doesn’t go unnoticed by Magnussen. "I will make it good for you too. It only will hurt at the beginning but when I’m finished with you, you will feel good."

He pulls Billy closer the boy tries to fight but do to the drug and the realization that there is no way out his fight was weak. "Let’s start with a kiss. Have you ever kissed someone, maybe your best friend? Just to look how it feels." Magnussen licks over Billy’s closed mouth. "Let’s try it." He starts to kiss the boy; he loves to play with them.

* * *

Sherlock let himself be kissed he stays in character, he was waiting for the perfect moment. He couldn’t fail, he had only one try. If he fails Magnussen would call his security and probably kill him after he played a bit with him.

He takes a breath and opens his mouth a bit as he starts to kiss back, the smile that grows on his targets face doesn’t stay hidden.

Another minute and Magnussen breaks the kiss. "Are we curious or not. You like kissing me, right. Or are you thinking of your friend." He pulls Sherlock into a hug and lifts him up. He is carried bridal style to a bed in the back of the room, he had notice it as he had looked around in the room.

Sherlock is let down with the greatest care. Magnussen strokes Sherlock’s hair. "You are a mine, beauty. I will get out of these clothes so you don't have to feel naked anymore." Magnussen turns his back to Sherlock and starts pulling down his trousers. The second he stepped out of it Sherlock found his chance.

Without a weapon he has to use his hands, not his favorite method but he couldn’t change it. He jumps up and puts his arms around his targets head in a secure grip. With a trained move he pulls his arms in different direction and first stops when he hears the noise of a broken neck. All this didn't take more than two seconds. He let go of the man and the dead body falls to the flour. Sherlock looked down on his work. A second longer and his target had used the time to call for help.

With his hand he wipes away the prints of the kiss. He sits on the bed for a whole minute before he gets up, takes the phone from the sofa and calls his team.

After that Sherlock walks through the house, all guards are gone and he could easily deactivate the security system. He also found his clothes but put only his shoes, shirt and trousers on.

The cleaning team was on his was in as he left the building. They would recovery any evidence and burn down the house. A car was waiting for him; he gets in and let himself taken away. With half closed eyes he let his cover, the school boy disappear, put it in a box and store it in his mind palace.

All the stuff he wants to forget like Magnussen hand on his head and the kiss was sealed away behind his wall. First is done, many will follow, one monster less in the world.

* * *

Mycroft sits at his desk, he should work but he couldn’t concentrate. When he was thinking about his brother who was now a member of the hitman section he could get sick. Watching his training all these years was bad but this was far worse.

Sherlock´s file lays in front of him; he was a co-coordinator and had to know about every active mission. His file was long, with abilities and knowledge. Alone the list of language that Sherlock speaks fluently was five times longer as any other agent. Sherlock is expert in security systems, hacking and chemistries. Honestly Mycroft was afraid about the bombs he could build. He could also drive most vehicleand was well trained in every form of fighting, with and without weapon.

His baby brother was made to the perfect killing machine in BEC. Thinking about the name BEC, no one ever speaks the real name Baskerville Education Center, probably so no one will ever find the facility where the British government trains children to become killers and do their dirty work.

Mycroft sighs and returns to his files, he has to become the leader so he could at least channel the less cruel missions to Sherlock. That was all he could do.


	4. Black and White or Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long for updating. Chapter five is written, just have to check it.

Sherlock looked down on the picture of his next target. He was outside on top of a building, a hotel. The night swallowed him and let Sherlock be invisible with his black cloak and the mask hides his eyes from everyone who would try to look at him.

The picture was still in his hand, the target is in the hotel room under the roof, a government official with his family. With a last look on the smiling face Sherlock destroy the picture and let the little pieces taken away from the wind.

The gear in place he climbs down on the balcony of the hotel room. He could work on the lock without fear of discovery. Behind him was the Thames, no other buildings on this side, first on the other river side. The lock made a small noise that tells Sherlock that the real mission starts now.

Sherlock had cut the power to this room, they were all sleeping, and no one would notice that the power was off. The parent’s room was to the left the child’s room to the right. From under his cloak Sherlock takes out a knife, only a small one, it was enough for the job and walks to the right.

The door was half open and without interfering the assassin stands right before his target, a ten year old boy. Hesitation was nothing Sherlock knows so he slices through the boy’s neck like slicing butter with a warm knife. Sharp and fast was the mission complete. Like always.

As Sherlock looked down on his work, he has for the first time doubt that his job was helping. What could the murder of an innocent child do to make the world better? The child hadn't woken as Sherlock had intended to but what did he do to deserve to die. His main mission are the ones with targets that in danger the security of Great Britain. A child was something new.

Suddenly Sherlock notice time was running again and that he had stayed too long at this place. He steps out of the room and looks right into a guard eyes. It had enough time pass that the next checkup was on the move. Unfortunately this guard was skilled, at least more skilled then the usual security guard.

He reacts imminently and attacks Sherlock, pushes him to get him on the ground but the hitman was prepared for a move like this. The guard didn't touch him and Sherlock runs to the door, at the balcony was his climbing gear, he can be up in five seconds and at the top waits plan A to D, climbing down would be plan E, not his favorite, but okay. He reaches the door and suddenly feels a hit against his shoulder, there was a bit of pain but he was used to it that he needed time to understand that the pressure was a dangers injuries that hurt.

Sherlock crushed through the door, turns while getting forward and sees a gun that had recently be used pointing at him and scrambles over the railing. He fell and sees the sky without stars up above him. If he is lucky he will die due to the impact on the ground.


	5. The doctor without a license

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, chapter 5

John was tired, he really likes helping people and even without a license he can do it. He has patient, people who not exist for the world. The homeless, the runaway, the cast out. These are his patient and he will always help them but late at night he is bones tired.

His patient today was Amir, a young teen that had run away from home after his father hit him once too often. His friend had alarmed him, everyone knows where to find John. Upstairs of Baker Street 221. Everyone knows the address not because of him, he was living there for the same reason this address is known. Mrs. Hudson. She was once the wife of a drug lord who disappeared, since then she is feeding the hungry, talking to the lonely, offering shelter or a shower and is protected by everyone. John was one of the lucky that has his own flat, due to his state as doctor. He also pays her a small rent, but he has not much and most is used for medical equipment.

John choses the way back at the edge of the Thames, in hope of a bit peace and quiet. The teen had broken a leg, not pretty but much better than other things he had seen. He treated him as good as possible and offered him a stay in one of Mrs. Hudson’s rooms. The boy didn't want to leave but Amir’s friend promised that he would try again.

Deep in his thoughts, worrying about many thinks his feet kick against something and John nearly falls over it. First John thinks he had found a body. An in black covered person lays in the mud, the flood must have brought it in. Careful he turns the body; to his surprise the person wears a mask. John places two fingers in the body’s neck to confirm the death as he suddenly feels a pulse. The smell of blood hit him and without hesitate John picked the still living body up and throws him over his shoulder. Finding his way home through the backstreets was easy for him he was just sorry that he had to wake Mrs. Hudson to open the backdoor for him. The body was heavy and the clothes were soaked with muddy water from the Thames. He knocks at Baker Street and after a few seconds the door was open and the elderly lady hushed him inside.

The closes behind them and John was already half way upstairs. "Mrs. H. I need warm water and light; a few towels would be nice too." Normally no one orders her around only by medical emergencies was John the one in charge, they were a good team like that. John let the injured down on his kitchen table that was more often used for medical treatment then dinner. First he lifts the mask and finds under it a young man around 16 or maybe 17. He cuts the cloak open and the shirt follows soon after. John had been right as he had felt for a pulse and smelled blood. On the shoulder of the boy, and he really was not more than a boy was a big hole, the exit wound from a bullet. Careful John lifts the body to look at the entre wound it looks like the bullet went through without hitting a bone, a good sign. Mrs. Hudson arrives with the requested items. "That´s not little Amir, who did you brought in our home."

John could only shake his head. He doesn’t know who this is but he was only a child and was hurt.

While John treats the wound as good as possible to avoid a huge scar Mrs. Hudson cuts off the remaining clothes and dry’s the shivering body. She couldn’t find other injuries so she covered him with a blanket. "Who would shoot at the poor boy?" They had both seen enough suffering in this city and other places to fight against it and with every feat mouth and every treated illness they make life in this city better.

John uses his best skills and closes the wound, a bandage in both holes and the first shot of antibiotic. After the treatment he lifts the far to light boy up and places him in the bed in the corner Mrs. Hudson had prepared. He feels for fever by putting a hand on his patient’s forehead and covers him with a blanket.

"He should be ok when the wound doesn’t get infected what most likely will after swimming in the Thames." John turns to Mrs. Hudson who had brought up a few clothes the boy can wear when he wakes up. His old clothes were ruined. "Thank you for your help Mrs. Hudson."

"Don't mention it, you are helping them."

"We are helping them. And you are helping me." Yes, she was his angel, a doctor without a license who only wants to be a doctor but wasn’t allowed to be one. She said her good night and gives him a kiss on the cheek. John tidies up the kitchen and cleans it from the blood and water. Finally done he takes a shower and changes back into his pajama. On his way back he checks on his patient again. The mask jumps into his eyes and he picks it up. He had seen something like that before. These masks are form japan, a fox. Why was he wearing this mask. He found also a few weapons that Mrs. Hudson had collected before she had thrown his clothes out. A gun, three knifes, a lock pick set, a few needles and a box with little bottles in different color. By looking at the other items was the first thought poison but he didn't try it out. The weapons and the other stuff except the mask were confiscated. Rules of the house. John places the mask in the pile of clothes and went to bed.

* * *

In his office is Mycroft Holmes watching the death of his brother for the second time. His assistant had brought the video stream that shows the side of the skyscraper and how his brother was shot at and fells twenty floors before he hits the river surface. He sighs and sees the first signs of shock in himself. Thank god he was alone in his office. Mycroft had known that his brother will probably die an early death by the carrier he had chosen. But still he wasn’t ready jet to lose him. He starts the video a third time. He shouldn’t have survived it. But still there was hope. The police hadn't found a body yet. But maybe it was the best; his brother would never be able to live a normal life without all the killing, the blood and the memories of the day that shattered his soul.


	6. New morning

He is falling and he does hit something hard, it hurts a while, the air is gone and breathing gets heavy. Dying. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? He was a monster, he had let people create a killing machine, he had allowed it for a purpose to make the bad people go away. The thought of his childhood came back. The bad people that had hurt them and he would get rid of everyone.

...the child. Was the child really an evil that had to be erased from existence. Or had he really became a monster like the one that had taken his family away from him.

* * *

Sherlock wakes up and feels not cold. That surprises him because he had thought death would be cold. His eyes need a few minutes to focus on a celling he hadn't seen before. Under his finger was the soft fabric of a warm blanket. He turns his head and sees his mask in a pile of clothes and a chair next to a bed that wasn’t his own.

"Oh you finally woke up." Sherlock flinches someone was clothes and he hadn't felt it. The flinching was a bad idea; a sharp pain shoots through his shoulder. "Easy you were shot, don't move too much." A friendly looking man around thirty came into his field of vision. With sandy blond hair and his own story of suffering. Sherlock’s eyes couldn’t focus probably but he could read enough to be sure this man was not a threat.

Ex-army doctor, loss of license, treating the homeless, a healer and protector. He stays alert but relaxes a bit to release the hurting muscles in his shoulder again.

"That’s better, you should drink something." The man offers Sherlock a glass of water and takes it back as Sherlock had finished it. "I was worried your wound will get infected after your swim in the Thames. I’m John by the way. John Watson." The man's smile was honest but could he be trusted?

"Where am I?" Sherlock ask without offering a name.

"I found you in my way back from a patient and I took you to my home for treatment. Don't worry this house is a shelter for everyone who needs it. It belongs to Mrs. Hudson; she will be upstairs soon, offered to cook something special to get you back on your feet again." The doctor came closer again. "I have to change the wrapping again." And to his surprise Sherlock let it happen. He was never happy about being touched less from a stranger but this man felt exceptional. "Looks good. You should sleep a bit more I have to see a few of my patient. Mrs. Hudson will he here soon with your food. And if you feel unwell call, she will help you." John takes his coat and bad to leave.

"Why are you helping me?" Sherlock had to ask he had forgotten was caring for others mean and also kindness.

"Because you needed it and I could give it. See you later." Sherlock was alone and let his head fall bag in the pillow. The answer wasn’t helping and his eyes got tired again, not helping ether, sleeping sounds good for a change.

* * *

The next time he wakes was as the door to the flat was opened by a nice looking old lady. That had to be Mrs. Hudson but Sherlock was too tired to move and his whole body was hurting. He just watched her as she walks into the flat trying to be quiet before she saw that he was already awake. “Oh sorry dear, did I wake you?” He shakes his head for some reason he doesn’t want her to feel bad. “Are you in pain? John left me instructions for the medication so I could give you something if you need it.” Again Sherlock shakes his head, he doesn’t want medication, he needs an open mind and not some drug blown fizzy thinking. She came over to him and lays her hand on his forehead. “No fever, you are very lucky young man. If John hadn’t been out there who knows when you were be found.”

She continues her chatting as she prepares something that looked like a sup. “I will help you up so you can eat a bit. You need your strength and the fluid. You lost lots of blood.” The old woman was amazing. He had never met someone like her. Nice, gentle, caring but definitive strong willed.

“Doesn’t it bother you that you have someone in your house you know nothing about, with a gunshot wound who could be some kind of …monster.” Yes, he was a monster and there was no other way to describe it.

“Are you a monster that will hurt me, John or someone else that got shelter under my roof?” She asks without breaking eye contact.

Sherlock takes his time to answer. He should kill them all who had seen his face and disappear. That was the way they taught him but could he really do this. After they had helped him, save his life. The picture of the child appears again in his mind and suddenly he felt sick. No he would not hurt them, never. “No I´m not that kind of monster. At least I don’t want to be one like that anymore”

She seems to accept the answer and serves him some delicious looking sup. Sherlock hadn't notice that he was hungry and digs into the food as if he hadn't some in days. Probably right, he couldn’t remember when he had food the last time or how long he was already here.

"So I guess feeding you up won't be a problem." Sherlock stopped the inhaling of food and look at her. "Oh don't stop I’m happy that you eat. You thin as a stick. We have to change that." She winked at him and returns to the kitchen. Preparing another bowel. "By the way you should cover yourself up a bit."

Sherlock’s hand shoot to the blanket and covers his private parts. His cheeks get a red shade and the laughter from the kitchen sound more amused then embarrassed. "There is fresh underwear and a pajama in the chair, mind your shoulder."

Sherlock picks up his mask and places it in the bed before he dresses himself. It hurt but not as much as it could. Now more awake Sherlock could concentrate and ignore the pain better. Only the buttons we're a challenge.

John choses this moment to come back home. "I see you make yourself presentable for Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock blushed more. "Let me help with this, can be a bit tricky. I speak from experience." Sherlock believes him; he could read the old injuries from the movement in his left shoulder. John finished buttoning his pajama top.

"John, I have sup for you too. I will let you two alone now." Mrs. Hudson calls from the kitchen.

"Lucky me getting food served right after coming home." John finished his work on his patient and gets his dinner from the kitchen. Sherlock continues his own meal, slower this time.

"I see you have met Mrs. Hudson and you are still here. You have passed her test."

"What test?" Sherlock was confused.

"She is not the harmless looking lady you see at first sight. She could stand down whole armies without getting the hard artillery." Sherlock swallowed, the test had to be the monster question. "Don't worry she likes you I can see that. She always likes the young ones the most, mother hens them."

Sherlock doesn’t like this kind of comment. "I’m not a child. I work like any adult since years." John didn't doubt it but had hoped for something different.

"How old are you?" Let’s see how far he is from the real number with his estimation.

"Sixteen." Sherlock sees no danger for John to now that.

"Worse than I thought." John whispers but Sherlock was busy with the next of his problems. Will they be in danger because of him? They knew nearly nothing about him. His age, they found him at the Thames and the containment of his clothes ... His weapons. "Where are my old clothes?"

A sad look appears on Johns face. "We had to cut them off so I could treat your injuries. Before you ask, the stuff you had with you is safe but Mrs. Hudson has rules. No one is allowed to have weapons in here. She took my serves weapon." A house full of unarmed people. If someone would come looking for him they will all die.

He needs to get away from this place before these friendly people have to suffer because of him. What when they were already on the way. His heart that hadn't felt like that in years. It was beating loud and fast.

"How long have I slept and did someone see you as you took me to this house." John feels his patient´s panic. Sherlock was angry with himself and his brain for being slow due to his condition.

"No one will come looking for you, don't worry. I have chosen a way without people and cameras and to your other question, a day and a night." John was clam; it looks like he knows what he is talking about. Most likely he does.

"You can stay as long as you want. This is a safe place, for you, me and everyone who needs a place." Sherlock nods. He feels tired again. John takes the food away. "Go to sleep."

"My name is Sherlock. Don't tell anyone." John smiled he was surprised the boy gave out his name that easy. As was Sherlock himself but he trusted this man and it was only fair to repay him. He risks their lives by being here.

"Sleep well Sherlock." And he does.


	7. Last present for his brother

With every day Sherlock’s injuries gets better. The feared infection didn't happen and John was glad that everything was healing smoothly. Most day, Sherlock would spend alone in the flat only interrupted by Mrs. Hudson with food or John with a patient. Speaking about the doctor, he was up early and goes out most days to different times. Some emergency calls at night weren't rare.

Sherlock started to relax and rest, something he hadn't done in years but not once did he leave the flat. As the restlessness begun Sherlock starts to read every book in the flat. After finishing these Mrs. Hudson and John brought him books from the library to topics he could find interested in.

After three weeks John had enough. "Sherlock why don't you go out for a walk just around the corner, you can’t stay in here for the rest of your life." That was definitive the wrong thing to say. Angry about the doctor Sherlock hide the remaining day at Mrs. Hudson’s flat and tastes her bakery while their landlady was baking goods for them. She didn't complaint about the entertaining and John didn't comment on it at the evening as Sherlock came back upstairs to sleep.

* * *

Sherlock had finally time to think about his future or the possibility of one. He never had his own choice, not since he entered BEC at the age of five. His organization was hopefully thinking of him as dead but without a body they will search for him as fugitive. He didn't report back. He should have the second after he woke but he couldn’t. Mrs. Hudson’s question and the picture of the child stopped him even to think about the possibility to return to his work. The only think that bother him was Mycroft. His brother did everything to give him the less cruel jobs but had rarely a say in that. Now his brother was hoping to find him and he was playing dead.

Sherlock relaxes his head against the cool glass from the window. He would like to go out but what when someone was looking for him. He puts his mask on and pulls the blanket around his shoulders as he turns his back to the world outside, he can’t be found or the people that help him would pay. They had been kind and caring and didn't ask questions he wasn’t comfortable with answering.

Sherlock must have nod off because John’s voice and a hand on his shoulder woke him. "Hey sleepy head why don't you sleep in your bed or the sofa, the floor is not really the most comfortable place to sleep." John's warm smile was the best thing in the world it reminded him at home, long time ago. He would never tell him that but this smile was the reason Sherlock stayed. For someone who was surrounded by lies was this honest smile like the sun after a storm.

"I have slept in worse conditions." True and John’s sad eyes told him his words were believed.

"Can you try to explain why you don't want to go out? Maybe I can do something to make you feel safe outside the flat. It is really not good to stay inside all the time." Sherlock stayed quiet. "You could accomplish me on my tour. I need an assistant."

The offer was appalling, Sherlock could spend more time with John and he could try to let them walk undetected through the city, fresh air and out of the flat. But it was not right. "I can’t, it’s too dangerous. Believe me when the people who are looking for me find me you are all in danger." Sherlock pulls his knees closer and pulls the mask down, he hides under it when he feels weak. Weakness is the first point someone will attack when it is shown.

John pulls the mask from his face again. "Then we will walk away from the main road, cameras and hide you a bit under a few clothes."

"Why would you risk it for someone like me?" One of his darker moods.

"I need an assistant and you are perfect for the job. You read every medical book, are physical fit again and I like your company. My patients will also like you. There is nothing I would risk."

"You should help the man, he saved your life." Mrs. Hudson stands at the door. "Wear this. And John you have another emergency." Sherlock takes the offered clothes, jeans and a dark hoody and changed into it after a look from their landlady. You just have to do what she is asking you to do. John leads a young woman inside, she was one of the regular, her name is Hetty, she lives together with two other women, one is pregnant and doesn’t want to go to a hospital. As it appease the baby is coming.

John had his coat and bag. Mrs. Hudson gives Sherlock another bag, with fresh towels, water and a phone for emergencies. Prepared and ready Sherlock followed John outside in the street for the first time in over a month. They are led by Hetty and Sherlock hides his hair under the hood and a pair of sunglasses cover his eyes.

This was the first of many emergency calls the two men did together. After a while Sherlock also assisted John on his daily round. Helping people was so much better then killing them.

* * *

_One year later_

John and Sherlock enter the back alley after a very successful round. "Glad the medication finally kicks in." Sherlock said.

"Yes, if not we had to bring him to a hospital. But Jessy would prefer to die before he enters one of them."

"It’s a miracle he let us treat him. You are one of the evil kinds, doctor." Joking Sherlock turns back ahead as he hears it. The sound of the metal top of an umbrella on the pathway, he would recognize this sound everywhere. Sherlock freezes, John notice it and stops too before turning back. His partners eyes are filled with fear; fear he hadn't seen in months.

John looks behind Sherlock and sees that the alleys entre is blocked with a black car and a young man with an umbrella was standing there, waiting.

John wants to ask the man and steps pass Sherlock but he was stopped. "Don't." What John hears was more `a don't leave me` and `danger`.

John takes the hand that was holding him and holds it tight. That gives Sherlock the courage to turn around and face the stranger.

"Hello Mycroft." Sherlock’s voice sound hollow even in his own ears.

"Little brother." The stranger, Sherlock’s brother Mycroft apparently nods but doesn’t show any other sign of feelings. The calmness that Sherlock pretends to have disappears.

"Please, don't hurt them. They did nothing wrong. They helped me, please don't take them away." Sherlock had no illusion that his brother knows everything about John, Mrs. Hudson and her shelter. But what he found in Mycroft’s eyes made no sense. There was hesitation that change to confident.

"Sherlock I will not take then. I will give you what you need, a death." Understanding blooms in him while John gets the wrong impression and stand in front of him.

"You won't get a hair of him." A smile appears on Mycroft’s face, what makes John even more angry.

"I will let him in your capable hands Dr. Watson. I do hope this protectiveness will never go away." Confused about the words of the other man it takes Sherlock to explain it.

"John he will make sure no one will ever come to look for me; he will kill the person who I was so I can stay." And suddenly Sherlock understands the hesitation; when Sherlock is dead he will see his brother never again.

"Go to him." Sherlock had starred at his brother as John finally gets the whole picture. "Say good bye."

And Sherlock walks over to the only family that was left in his life. "Thank you for letting me go."

"Thank you for being alive and I’m sorry they took everything from us." Mycroft hugs his brother something they did the last time as Uncle Rudy brought Sherlock out of the house. "Uncle Rudy told me to hold you so you will know that you are loved."

And Sherlock feels it. All the Love his brother has for him. His heart opens completely and unshed tears from over ten years finally found their way out.

John took Sherlock into his arms as Mycroft let go of him. They had to separate. But in the knowledge that both are well and alive they can finally live, one in the shadow the other in the light in the same city they call their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end


End file.
